


Relocated

by HSPFanfic



Series: When Demigods Meet Werewolves [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Teen Wolf Season Two, percy jackson characters and events are real, set right before and during HoO, time periods have been slightly adjusted so that they match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSPFanfic/pseuds/HSPFanfic
Summary: Monsters are real, and Avalone Ross, Jiro Matsuo, and Micah Simone know this all too well. They'd literally fought in a war against monsters they had never thought could be real. Not to mention the fact that each of them was a child of a Greek god.However, when they're sent to Beacon Hills, everything they know about monsters is turned on its head. After all, they might have fought against a titan who was hell-bent on the destruction of the world, but werewolves? Those couldn't be real.Also, what exactly is a kanima?They're about to find out.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Scott McCall/Original Female Character
Series: When Demigods Meet Werewolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010178
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, because I have no self-control, I'm uploading this on here at the same time as another fanfiction. Totally not blowing off an entire pile of work I haven't done for college just to write this, no siree. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy whatever this is.

Avalone Ross was used to the unusual. She'd grown up knowing that she was different from all the other kids, kept at home by her father, who was worried that she'd be taken away because of the generally weird things that happened around her. 

Finally, when she reached the age of five, Avalone was sent by her father to a camp, Camp Half-Blood. He assured her he'd see her again, in a few months. That was eleven years prior, and she hadn't seen or heard from him since. 

Maybe it was for the best, she reasoned. After all, it just wouldn't do for him to be involved in the danger that was her life. She would never risk that. 

It wasn't as if she didn't have the choice to contact her father. In fact, she did; Chiron had offered her many times, but she was stubborn in not wanting her father to risk his life for hers. Not that it stopped her from being guilty, but he also wasn't trying to reach her. He didn't come back for her any of those years, even when she desperately wished he would. It wasn't always easy being a practical orphan. After all, she hadn't even been claimed by her mother until the end of the Second Titan War. Though, maybe that was for the best; a few of her siblings ended up agreeing with Luke and taking his side.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't almost tempted. In truth, Luke joined the Camp only a year after she did. He was older than her, acting as an almost brother figure for quite a few years of her life. His betrayal tore her apart. 

She was lucky she had Annabeth and the additional friends she'd made along her formative years at camp, even if she was left with the realization that she didn't know her father. 

So now, with all of her friends around her, why did she still feel lonely? 

Avalone sighed and shifted on the bench, watching the younger children at camp as they chased each other. They seemed so unbothered by the fact that they were going to be put in dangerous situations, lavishing in the green grass around them. Avalone leaned back and tilted her head up, closing her eyes. 

"Avalone," she heard to her left, noting the slight urgency in the deep voice. She opened her eyes as Micah sat next to her. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

He turned to her. At their close proximity, it was hard not to stare at his eyes. They were a violet color, with a gold ring around his iris. She could see the freckles on his face, stopping at the scar that curved from the right side of his face, near his eye, to the bridge of his nose. They dotted his face around the scar, as if avoiding it. His hair was brown, tousled, and hanging in front of his eyes. His ears were pierced twice each, two in his left lobe and one in his right lobe, the other in the cartilage. 

"Rachel apparently gave a prophecy when she was talking to Chiron. They wanna talk to us."

"A quest?"

Micah sighed, "Looks like it. With Percy missing, Annabeth can't go. Clarisse is taking a break right now to help out around camp while Annabeth is busy, which is mildly shocking, but that also means she ain't going."

Avalone stood up, wiping off her backside. Micah stood as well, and as always Avalone was thrown off about his height. He had a commanding presence, loud and boisterous and terribly sarcastic, but he was only about an inch taller than Avalone, who was 5'2". She, unlike some other peers of theirs, never mentioned it, but that didn't mean she didn't notice it. 

She followed Micah to the Big House. They walked in, Micah greeting Seymour the Leopard Head with a pat. Avalone saw Chiron, in his Centaur form, standing in the middle of the room with Rachel next to him. They had been discussing something, but they abruptly quieted themselves when the demigods joined them.

Chiron's thinning, brown hair was pushed back from his face haphazardly. His beard was scruffier than usual, and his shirt was stained. The white hair on the stallion half of him even seemed a little darker than normal. He looked like he hadn't seen a bed in days. Rachel Elizabeth Dare didn't look very much better, her orange hair in a big bun at the top of her head and her over-sized shirt falling off of one shoulder. 

"What's happening, Chiron?" Avalone folded her arms across her chest. 

"Wait just a second. We need to wait for--"

"You needed me, Chiron?" a voice sounded from behind Avalone, and she turned. 

Jiro was much taller than Avalone, easily towering over her short frame. His black hair was falling into his eyes, short on the sides, and longer on the top. His light amber, almost red, eyes roamed the room. 

"Yes. Now that we're all here..." Chiron paused for a second and gestured towards the red-head next to him. 

"I had a vision earlier," Rachel started. She pushed a strand of hair away from her face before continuing, "of a town. Something is happening there, and it can't be good. I also made a prophecy, which I'll let Chiron tell you."

Chiron cleared his throat and wrung his hands together, 

"The Torch, the Shadow, and the Vine  
Shall venture to where one walks the line.  
They will face creatures no demigod has ever seen   
Upon whom new friends will lean.   
But in the end, the fight will be for naught  
For the life they are after will be sought."

"We deduced that the prophecy meant the three of you," Rachel said. 

It made sense, Avalone agreed silently. But if they're going for nothing, why bother going at all? Micah seemed to think the same thing, because he asked Rachel. 

"The people in this town are going to need help with those creatures. It's up to you whether you decide to go or not, but if you want to help them out and quite possibly save a few people from being hurt, go on the quest." Rachel crossed her arms. There was a defiant look in her green eyes, one that urged them to go. "If you're worried about Percy, we'll update you every week."

In the end, Avalone reluctantly gave in, "Okay. I'll go." 

Micah shrugged, "Sure." 

Jiro just nodded. 

Rachel's face broke out into a big smile, "Great! So obviously you're going to need money, both mortal and drachmas for the Iris messages. We'll send you some each month you're there." 

"Don't forget that you all need to be working on developing your powers as you're there; you may need to use them. That's why you're going to be staying in a Camp hideout in the woods. Just be cautious; don't let the mortals see you using them." Chiron added. 

"What if it's important that we do tell someone, and we trust them?" Avalone wondered aloud. If they're going to be there for an extended period of time, they're likely going to make some friends. 

"If it is absolutely necessary that you tell them, do it. If not, try to keep it a secret, or use the Mist to make them forget."

Avalone nodded her head. 

"Where is this place, anyway?" Micah asked. 

Rachel glanced at Chiron, then back at the three demigods, "Beacon Hills, California."


	2. Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not posting the 4/14 chapters I totally don't already have written. 
> 
> Also I hope everyone likes Micah, he's lowkey my favorite. But shhh, I didn't say anything.

When Avalone was told about their "camp hideout," she was expecting a little, run-down shack. Luckily, what she got was much better. 

It was pretty big, cabin-like, two stories, and made of wood. Avalone could tell that there was also a basement; she could see the windows on side of the house, near the floor. There was a porch, with a set of stairs leading up to it. On the porch, there were seats, one of which was a swing seat. 

Avalone got out of the car and stretched. They'd been driving for over forty hours, the boys taking turns driving, and it was getting late. They drove themselves because of Zeus's grudge against Jiro's father, as well as the fact that they were going to need a car anyways. 

Avalone didn't know anything about cars; all she knew was that the one they had was pretty small, able to seat up to five people. The top came down, which meant it was a convertible. 

Either way, Avalone was just glad she didn't have to drive. Sure, she knew how to drive, but she didn't have a license, unlike both boys. She had even driven quite a few times, though not legally. She was definitely a lot less comfortable with it, in general. 

Jiro popped the trunk, and Avalone opened it and began grabbing the bags. Each of them had four bags, some of which stayed in the backseat to be used as pillows for whoever sat there. Avalone grabbed two of her own bags and lugged them up the stairs and into the house. 

She stopped for a minute in the living room, taking in the television (which, Chiron told her, even got the Hephaestus TV channels) that sat on top of a small table a few feet away from the plush, light brown couch. There was another couch, the same plush light brown one, against the wall where the front door was. In the space between where the couches' arms met, there was little table with a lamp on top of it. The floors were wooden, but there was a soft grey rug in the living room. 

The cabin was open, no walls separating the kitchen area from the living room. The kitchen was a few feet away from the living room. It had counters and an island, which had a stove in it. The fridge was in the far corner of the kitchen, in the middle of some counters. There was a dishwasher by the sink. There were also stools at the island, but to the right of the kitchen and almost straight ahead from the front door was a dining table, with windows behind it letting in light. Off to the side of the table was the backdoor. 

Against the wall to the left of the front door were the stairs. Avalone climbed them and turned right. The upstairs consisted of a hallway with five doors. She opened one of them and was met with a bathroom. Another one had a washer and dryer in it. The other two were bedrooms, one of which was bigger and had an en-suite bathroom. Avalone took the other bedroom, which was next to the bathroom. She figured she'd let the boys share the other one. They'd need more room anyways. 

In her room was a Queen-sized bed that was pushed against the wall in the back left corner, with the end of the bed facing the door. Next to the bed was a nightstand with doors for storage. To the right of the door was a large, light brown dresser, and there were sliding doors on the right wall that lead to a closet. In the corner, between the dresser and the right wall, was an easel. 

Avalone stuck her bags on the floor next to her bed and left the room, going back out to the car. She grabbed the rest of her bags, noting how the boys' stuff was already gone, and went back up to her room with her bags. She left them in her room and went downstairs, to where Jiro and Micah were talking. 

"You guys are okay with sharing, right?" Avalone questioned. 

"Yeah, we don't care," Micah said. Jiro nodded next to him.

"When do you guys want to get started on training, tonight or tomorrow?" 

"Well, I ain't tired right now, so unless you are..." Micah trailed off. Jiro and Avalone looked at each other. 

"I'm not," Avalone said.

"Me either," Jiro agreed. 

"Great! The basement's--" he was cut off by a knock at the door. 

Avalone raised an eyebrow and looked to the other demigods, who looked equally confused. Slowly, Jiro pulled his dagger out of his boot. Avalone nodded at him when she went to the door, and he hid behind it when she opened it. She made sure that she was the only one they could see, blocking the inside of the house with her body. 

In front of her were three people, a girl and two guys. The girl had dark hair and eyes, and Avalone noticed that she had dimples when she smiled. The boys were standing to each side of her, one with longer, dark hair and dark eyes and the other with lighter, closely-cropped hair and lighter eyes. It was pretty dark, even with the porch light, so Avalone couldn't see their features very well. 

"Hello?" Avalone greeted, barely reigning in the hesitance in her voice. 

"Hi. We were wondering if you've seen a girl around here, about--" the boy with the short hair moved forward and held out a hand, measuring, "--yay high, strawberry blonde, and--"

He was cut off by the girl, who held her hand out in front of his face impatiently, pushing him back a little bit. 

"Sorry about him. We're actually trying to find our friend. She was in the hospital and next thing we knew, she was gone. I'm Allison," she said. 

"Avalone."

"Nice to meet you! Anyways, we were looking in the woods for her tonight, just came back from a possible lead, actually, and we were wondering if you'd seen anything." 

"I haven't, but," Avalone opened the door a little bit more once Jiro had silently moved behind her, stashing his dagger back in his boot under the guise of tying his shoe. "Have you seen anything, Jiro?"

"What might I have seen?" Jiro raised an eyebrow, standing up. Avalone noticed the three newcomers look at each other. After all, she and Jiro looked nothing alike. 

"Who's at the door?" Micah's voice boomed from behind them, cutting off Allison, who was about to speak again. Avalone opened the door wider so that the three of them could be seen, watching the boy with the short hair do a double take when Micah came into view. 

"Once again, we're looking for our friend. She ran from her hospital room, and we're worried about her. We just wanted to know if you've seen anything." the boy with the longer hair finally spoke. Avalone couldn't help but notice how he was watching them and how he began discretely breathing heavier. 

Was he smelling the air? 

She'd have to keep an eye on him. There was a chance that he was a monster in disguise.

"Is she just runnin' around?" Micah questioned, leaning against the door frame. He might've sensed that they were leaving something out. 

The three of them exchanged another look. 

"She left the hospital right after getting out of the shower," Allison spoke, a reluctance in her voice, "She's not wearing anything, at all." 

Avalone blinked. So, their friend, their naked friend, was running through the woods?

"Does she have reddish hair?" Micah asked. All heads snapped to him. 

"She does! Did you see her?" the lighter-haired boy started moving towards him, stopping when both of his friends held their arms out. "Is she alright? Why didn't you help her, if you did see her?" 

Micah narrowed his eyes slightly at the other boy. His eyes, glamoured to be blue instead of their actual color, issued a silent threat to calm down. The boy's eyes widened, and he relaxed enough for Allison and their other friend to put their arms down.

"I saw her hair through the trees, so I went to see what it was. She looked cold, so I gave her my sweater. Then she ran off." 

Avalone noticed the group on the porch relax a little bit. 

"Thank you for that," the boy with the longer hair said. Micah nodded once at him. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Allison started, "who are you guys? Are you new in town?" 

"We are, yeah," Micah told her. "Moved here from New York." 

"Oh, wow. Just you guys?" 

"Yeah. We moved here for school; we kinda got into some trouble at the last one," Micah paused, glancing at the other demigods. "So we were sent here by our parents. They said being in a smaller town would be good for us." 

"You said 'our' parents," the boy with the shorter hair noticed. "Are you siblings?" 

"We're not, no," Avalone said. "But we were sent here because we went to the same school, and our parents figured we won't get into trouble here. We start at Beacon Hills on Wednesday, actually."

"We go there, too. We can show you guys around if you'd like." Allison offered. 

"That would be great, thanks," Avalone smiled. 

Allison smiled back at her, before her eyes widened slightly. "Sorry, I just realized that we didn't actually introduce ourselves. I'm Allison, and this is Scott--" she motioned her hand towards the boy with the longer hair "--and this is Stiles." 

The boy with the short hair, Stiles, impatiently waved. He looked like he would much rather be out looking for the girl than be there with them. 

"I'm Micah. I'm sure Avalone already introduced herself to you, but since I know for a fact that he didn't, that's Jiro. He's kinda quiet." 

Jiro glared at him. Micah stuck his tongue out, and Avalone caught the surprise on the guests' faces when his tongue piercing glinted in the dim light. 

"Well, we'd better go," Scott said, offering the demigods a smile. "See you at school." 

With that, the three of them left, likely about to go continue their search for their friend. Avalone closed the door. 

"Well?" Micah grinned. His eyes were their actual color. "Still wanna train?"

Avalone laughed and Jiro smirked. The three of them went to a door under the stairs. 

In the basement was an impressive set-up of equipment, from weights, to a treadmill, to a room that sent projectiles towards them, to another room where they could practice using the powers they inherited from their godly parents. 

"What are you waiting for? Let's get started." 

And so the three of them trained until they could hardly move anymore. Avalone was drenched in sweat when they finished, and she knew the boys were as well. 

The next day, because they didn't have to be at school for another day, they unpacked their things, trained until they were dripping in sweat, then ate dinner and went to bed. Somehow, in the middle of it all, Avalone was able to get some painting done. That night, she stayed up later than she normally would have, dreading school the next day. 

After all, she had never gone before. She had been taught everything by Chiron since she was young: the Greek mythology, the Roman mythology, English, math, science; anything he believed she'd learn at school and then some, since she decided not to go. Suffice to say, she knew quite a bit, though she didn't hold a candle to Jiro, who was insanely smart.

Wednesday morning, Avalone groaned when Micah shook her awake. She rolled over and buried her head in her pillow, ignoring him. 

She heard him sigh, before: "Jiro! Get the ice water!" 

She sat up and glared at him, watching his grin grow wider. She got out of bed and stomped her way to the bathroom across from her door. As she brushed her teeth, she examined herself. 

She had showered the night before, so her hair was clean. She still added some products to help keep the shape of her dark curls, though, before applying some mascara and eyeliner around her dark eyes, examining them in the mirror. They were a deep brown, appearing lighter in direct light, and when she looked closely enough, she could see the very slight hint of green in them. She had dark skin, unblemished on her face because of the constant care she took of it. The rest of her body, however, was covered in scars from training and the previous war. 

She shook her head, moving closer to the mirror so she could fix the wing she messed up on. She finished by applying some lip gloss, then left the bathroom. 

Avalone moved to her bedroom and closed the door. She pulled on a pair of skinny, black plaid jeans and a mustard yellow sweater shirt, that she tucked into the pants, leaving it loose and baggy on top. She pushed a belt through the loops in her pants before putting on a pair of black Converse. She didn't do anything to her hair, which ended right at her shoulders. She put a few rings on her fingers and some earrings through the many piercings in her ears, before grabbing her bag and leaving the room. 

Jiro and Micah were in the kitchen, eating waffles that Jiro probably made. Avalone sat down and also dug in, grabbing a mug of coffee. A few minutes later, the dishes were in the dishwasher and the demigods were in the car. Avalone and Jiro had played rock-paper-scissors until it was determined that she would be the one in the backseat yet again. 

She pouted out the window all the way to the school and ignored the eye rolls both boys gave her. Micah hopped out with a smile, letting Avalone out on his side and shutting the door behind her. Jiro waited on the sidewalk, and Micah and Avalone joined him. Avalone scanned the area of the school, taking in how different it was from Camp. She was beginning to get homesick. 

When she spotted two slightly-familiar heads of hair, she tapped Jiro and Micah on their shoulders and led the way to the other boys. 

"--was looking for--Jackson," Stiles was saying, a sarcastic tone to his voice, as the trio reached them. Avalone tapped on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around.

"Hey," Avalone greeted. "Morning."

Scott and Stiles both gave her similar greetings, then said the same to Micah and Jiro. Avalone noticed that the boys kept glancing at her friends, who stuck out like sore thumbs among their little group. 

Jiro wore all black, a pair of ripped black jeans with a large black band T-shirt, a red and black flannel over that, and a black jacket on top of the flannel. He wore his usual combat boots, his dagger likely hidden away in the left one yet again. He had changed out the piercing in his right nostril, so now it was a black hoop rather than a stud, and the gauges in his ears were solid black. There were some more piercings in his ears, which were also all black. 

Micah, on the other hand, was wearing a cropped, pink sweater with a white T-shirt on under it to protect him from the chilly air. He was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white pair of Converse. His nails were painted a nice pink color, as well. 

Needless to say, the boys were on complete opposite sides of the spectrum when it came to the way they dressed. 

"So, um, we're going to meet with the counselor before we go to our first class. Can you lead us to the counseling office?" Avalone smiled at Scott and Stiles. 

"Sure, let's go," Scott said. 

The boys led the demigods to the office, whereupon they spoke for a brief moment before leaving, then to the classroom for their first period. After an awkward first class (especially when she almost pulled out a knife when the bell rang, because it startled her), Avalone was glad to be able to go onto the next one. Even if it was Chemistry. 

"Class, we have some new students. Introduce yourselves, or don't. I don't care either way. Hurry along, please," the teacher, who Avalone was already disliking, ordered. 

"I'm Micah Simone," Micah waved. 

"Avalone Ross."

"I'm Ma-Jiro Matsuo." Jiro cleared his throat. 

They sat down, Jiro next to Micah a row ahead of Scott and Avalone. 

"Sorry," Avalone told him, "I don't know anyone other than Jiro and Micah, yet. I wanted to sit next to someone familiar." 

"It's fine," Scott smiled. 

Just minutes later, the teacher (Harris, Avalone learned after talking to Scott) announced a pop quiz. Avalone froze, then tentatively rose her hand.

"Um, sir? I haven't learned the material yet." 

"You're still going to take it. It'll give me an idea as to where you're at, academically." 

Avalone felt her heartbeat rise. She'd never liked it when Chiron sprung tests on her, even if she did understand what was happening. 

Once the papers were passed out, Avalone felt her worry increase. The words were in English. Sure, it didn't affect her as bad as it did some of the other demigods, but she had dyslexia. It came with the package of being a demigod. The words on the paper spun in her head, repeating over and over and seeming to swim off of the paper, especially with the distraction of the quiet conversation between Scott and Stiles happening next to her. 

Her train of thought was interrupted by Mr. Harris, "This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked. 

"Well, there it is again: your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three for detention. You too, Mr. McCall?"

"No, sir," Scott answered. 

Avalone went back to her test, not even noticing a guy run out the door, clutching his nose. 

At the end of class, Mr. Harris called the three demigods over to the front desk. 

"What is this?" 

He lifted up Jiro's test, which was mostly blank.

"And this?" 

Micah's test was pretty good, except for the numbers, which did not match up at all. 

"Or yours, Miss Ross?" 

Avalone's test was a mess of misspelled words. 

"Is my class a joke to you?" Avalone flinched at the harsh words, shrinking back. 

"Oi," Micah crossed his arms, glaring up at the teacher. "We have learning disabilities. Look in our files if you don't believe me. I don't think the principal would be very happy if he learned that one of his teachers was giving his students bad grades just because they could hardly read what was on the paper. We know our stuff, too. Go ahead, ask one of the questions. Out loud." 

Mr. Harris glared at him for a second, before reading off the first question, "If hydrochloric acid is used with a metal, what is the gas produced?" 

"Hydrogen gas," the three chorused. 

"Can we go now? I wanna actually go to my next class," Micah whined. 

Harris just nodded, so the three of them left the classroom. 

"What a dick," Micah scowled as they walked through the halls. 

"Allison!" Avalone called, spotting her down the hall. 

Allison was holding a dress in a plastic bag. She put it over her arm and pulled out a note, smiling, as Avalone and the boys reached her. Allison smiled at them, closing her locker most of the way.

"Oooh, is that a love note?" Micah smirked. 

Allison laughed, "Something like that."

"Nice dress," a voice came from Allison's right. Avalone looked, noticing a guy holding a camera. His eyes didn't leave Allison for a moment. 

"Nice camera," Allison smiled back at him.

Avalone went to talk to her, when she heard another new voice, this time from across the hall. 

"Not her sister, her aunt," a girl was saying. "The one who murdered all those people."

The other girl spoke up, "You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?" 

"Yeah. The fire, all those animal attacks; it was her aunt." 

"Are you kidding? I sit next to her in English." 

"Find a new seat." 

Allison slammed her locker shut and walked away quickly. Jiro followed her, while Micah glared down the girls across the halls, stalking his way over to them. Any student walking immediately moved out of his way, except for the girls, who were staring at him, almost amused. 

Micah glared up at them, "So you're gonna sit and badmouth a girl you don't even know, huh?" 

His voice was shaking in anger. The accent he'd picked up from his many years of living in New York seemed to get stronger. He'd always been protective of his friends and those he was close to, and he wasn't a fan of bullying, so Avalone wasn't at all surprised. 

"It's not like she doesn't deserve it, after what her aunt did," the girl who'd first spoken scoffed. 

Micah's glare got harsher, his eyes beginning to change to their purple color, "Is she her aunt?"

"Huh?"

"Is Allison the same person as her aunt?"

"No, but--"

"But nothin'!" Micah rose his voice a little bit, lifting his eyes. Avalone stood back. She'd seen him get this way, and it was always best to not get involved unless it got too bad. "Allison didn't do those things, her aunt did! She's innocent, yet you're here being prejudiced against her? You're worse than her aunt." 

Both girls flinched, and Avalone didn't miss how everyone in the hall had gotten quiet. 

"Y-your eyes--" one of the girls sputtered. 

Micah met her eyes, and her face got pale. Avalone winced; she knew how that felt. 

"Speak bad of her, and you'll find out exactly why I got expelled from my last school. That goes for everyone!"

Allison came back a few minutes later, after Micah and Avalone had gone back to the other side of the hall, with Jiro tagging along behind her. 

"Sorry you had to see that," she said, looking down at the floor. 

"There's nothin' to apologize for," Micah reassured her. "'Sides, I took care of it. Nobody's gonna bother you now."

"You what?" 

"He's more intimidating than he seems," Avalone grinned. 

Later that night, Avalone and the boys were in the woods. They'd been looking for Lydia at night, due to Avalone's strong hunch that she would be vital in their quest. They knew not to ignore the feelings she got. They learned the hard way a few times. 

Eventually, the three of them came across an ambulance with its doors open. Avalone could hear voices coming from the direction of the ambulance, and there were cops around it. She tapped her fingers against her thigh, looking down and seeing the air where her body was warped to hide herself and the boys. They crept low and watched as Scott and Stiles hid behind a rock. Avalone couldn't hear anything they were saying. 

Suddenly, Scott got up and began running through the forest. Avalone wanted to follow him, but he was running too fast. There was also the fact that Stiles was alone and she'd be able to help out if anything went south.

She watched as he got up and went over to the policemen, and the three of them moved closer to the scene. Moments later, a girl--with reddish hair--walked out of the trees, leaves and twigs entangled in her hair. She had on a jacket that was just slightly too large for her, zipped up halfway and barely covering everything. 

Stiles called her name, but she was unresponsive. Her eyes darted everywhere, and she was holding her hands in front of her chest. She only looked up when Stiles yelled her name. The headlights of the cop cars highlighted the tears in her eyes. 

"Well," she said, her voice shaking, "is anyone gonna take me home?" 

She swung out her arm as she spoke, and the jacket fell down enough to expose one of her breasts. She fixed it, but not before Stiles fell over clumsily. 

"Jesus," the Sheriff grunted when the boy hit the ground, "Yup, let's go." 

He went over to the redhead and led her to a police car.

"Well, that was eventful," Avalone spoke when they finally got home. They'd waited until everyone left to go back to the cabin. 

"No kiddin'. At least that girl's okay, though," Micah said. 

"You're right. I just hope that Percy is alright, too."

"I'm sure he is." 

"But you never know. Jason said he and Percy were traded. I'm worried about what that could mean for Percy. Jason doesn't exactly talk about his life at Camp Jupiter." 

"He doesn't talk about it because he's not really a part of the other camp anymore." 

Avalone bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Let's just focus on what's happening here." 

"Yeah. Somethin' tells me this town ain't as quiet as we thought." 

Avalone couldn't agree more.


	3. Shape Shifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaccccccckk. Enjoy.

Micah was extremely excited when he found out that Beacon Hills had a lacrosse team. He and Jiro played on the team at their last school, and he loved every second of it. Out of the three demigods, Micah had the worst ADHD; it was the hardest for him to be stasis, so sitting in classrooms for long periods of time meant a lot of pent up energy that needed to be released. Maybe that's part of the reason why he got expelled from his last school. 

Either way, he was going to try to convince the coach to let them join the team. 

First thing in the morning, Micah and Jiro went to the coach's office. They brought videos of themselves playing the sport and the explanation of why they were both expelled from the school. Somehow, it was enough. The coach welcomed them to the team, giving the boys their previous numbers: 8 for Micah and 13 for Jiro. 

Coach Finstock walked them out of his door, announcing them as new members to the team. Micah and Jiro waved, and Micah spotted Scott and Stiles walking through the locker room. They stopped in front of a locker. 

Micah shrugged and opened his locker, which was across from them. Jiro opened his own, right next to the other boy, and began changing into the practice gear the coach gave them. Suddenly, Micah heard the sound of metal clanking behind him. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that the sound wasn't what he thought it was. 

Surprise: it was exactly what he thought it was. 

Chain was falling from Stiles's locker. The boy in question watched it fall, flinching. Micah blinked at just how much of it there was. Jesus, was Stiles going to chain someone up? What kind of kinky...? 

The chain kept going as Finstock walked over to them. The coach watched the chain fall to the ground. Micah was still watching from behind, a smirk beginning to form on his face. The other boys in the locker room were laughing and pointing. 

Micah leaned back against his locker and watched the scene unfold. 

When the chain finally stopped falling, Coach said, "Part of me wants to ask; the other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So--I'm gonna walk away."

"That's good. That's a wise choice, Coach," Stiles agreed. 

Scott and Stiles bent to grab the chain on the floor, when Scott lifted his head. Micah saw his eyes shift to a gold color before going back to their deep brown, and he frowned. So then Scott wasn't a human, but he'd never seen anything like that happen. Micah looked away, towards Jiro, and began to change. He kept his ear slightly angled towards the other boys, though, so he could try to hear what they were saying. Maybe they would say something that would tell him what Scott was. 

"You okay?" he heard Stiles ask. "Scott."

"There's another. In here, right now." Scott answered. Micah's eyes widened a little bit. 

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf." 

Micah had to refrain from saying anything. Werewolves? He did see Scott's eyes shift in color, but Scott had to be out of his mind. Right? 

Then again, he had seen somebody hold up the sky... 

He'd have to investigate. 

Later, during practice, he laced up his shoes and listened in on Scott and Stiles's conversation again. He was sitting a few seats behind the two boys, with Jiro next to him. 

"It was kind of like a scent, but I can't tell who it was," Scott was saying.

"What if you can get him one-on-one?" Stiles suggested. "Would that help?"

"Yeah." 

"Okay, I think I got an idea."

Stiles ran off. 

Micah sighed lightly. Jiro nudged his side. 

"Ready?" Jiro asked, quietly. 

"You heard, too, then." 

Jiro nodded. 

"Think it's true?" 

The other demigod shrugged, "Could be. We've seen things that are harder to believe than a guy who turns into a wolf." 

Micah nodded, lost in thought, "Let's go." 

They left the bleachers as Stiles came running back with a lacrosse stick that had a large net. Coach blew his whistle and yelled at them to line up. The team lined up, with Scott in the goal. Coach threw a ball at a player, who caught it and ran towards the goal. As soon as he took off, Scott came running out of the goal. 

"What the--?!" Micah mumbled when Scott hit the other player.

"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal," Finstock reprimanded. 

"Yes, Coach," Scott agreed. He ran back to the goal as the coach decided to try the drill again. 

The whistle blew again, and again Scott ran out of the goal and tackled the other player. Coach yelled for him to get back to the goal, which he did. Next up was Micah, and he was not excited about it. 

Micah sighed when he caught the ball and began running. Scott came out of the goal again, and again a player was tackled by the goalie. Micah grunted when he hit the ground. Scott used quite a bit of force, more than what he'd been expecting. Scott helped him up, not very discretely sniffing him.

"What the hell are you doin'?!" Micah ripped his arm away from a confused-looking Scott. 

"McCall! The position's goal keeper, not goal abandoner!" Coach shouted. 

"Sorry, Coach," Scott mumbled. Coach called to do it again, but not before turning and asking Stiles what was wrong with his best friend. 

"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward, and if you look close enough, his jawline's kind of uneven." 

Huh. Good to know. Micah would definitely have to look out for that in the future. 

Next up for the drill was Jiro. Again, as he ran with the ball, Scott came out of the goal. It was almost slow motion for Micah as Scott ran towards the demigod. Apparently, it was the same for Jiro, because he managed to jump over the shoulder that Scott was trying to take him down with. He landed and made the shot, leaving behind an even more confused Scott. 

"That's how you do it!" Finstock yelled. "Again!" 

After Danny was taken down by Scott, Coach had enough. 

"McCall! You get out of that goal one more time, and you'll be doing suicide runs 'til you die! It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in suicide. Got it?"

Scott agreed with him, then went back to his post. Micah was so busy watching that he didn't even notice Jackson (he'd met him in the locker room and was not a fan) sit out the drill. He did notice, though, that when Scott fell with the next player, his eyes were not brown. He also noticed the police officers approaching the boy he'd tackled--Isaac, he was pretty sure. 

They stood off to the side, talking to the teenager. Micah went up to Scott and Stiles and crossed his arms. 

"What's this about?"

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered," Scott said. 

Micah's arms dropped. He got a sudden reminder that he hadn't been able to see his father since Zeus's recall of the gods. He looked over to where Isaac was with the policemen. One of them was patting his shoulder. 

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked. 

Micah narrowed his eyes at the two boys. They were pretty much ignoring him.

"I'm not sure, why?" 

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours." 

Micah threw up his arms and left to the locker rooms to change. At least he knew where they were going to be that night. He could go see what they were up to, if anything. 

Later, he sat next to Jiro in Chemistry, in front of the two other boys. Avalone was across from them, leaning back in her chair and playing with her hair absentmindedly. 

Scott and Stiles were conversing quietly behind Micah, who wasn't really paying attention. He was bored out of his mind. The numbers that Harris was writing on the board didn't make sense to him at all. He got out a piece of paper and absentmindedly began drawing on it. Eventually, he was met with a badly-drawn sketch of Seymour the Leopard Head. Smirking, he crumpled up the paper and aimed. With deadly precision, he hit the back of the teacher's head before quickly putting his arm down. 

Harris turned, angry, "Who in the hell did that?" 

Micah raised his hand, hoping to be let out of class. And he got what he wanted, though not how he was expecting.

Micah groaned as he sat down in the chair in front of the office, followed by Scott and Stiles. 

"Are you sure you weren't listening to us?" Stiles questioned, an accusatory tone in his voice. 

"Positive. I was bored, and I wanted out of there. Not my fault you two decided to try and take my credit. I worked hard on that drawing, too."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, before also taking seats in the chairs. They leaned with their heads near the windows. Micah raised his eyebrow, then did the same, his eyes widening a fraction when he realized why they wanted to be there: Jackson was in the room talking to the cops about Isaac. 

Micah furrowed his brows when he heard Jackson telling the Sheriff about how Isaac's dad used to beat him and that he didn't do anything about it. 

"Wow, what an asshole," Micah said out loud, just before Jackson came out of the room.

Jackson glared at him, and Micah blew him a kiss, laughing when the other boy turned a shade of red and stormed away. What made it better was that the Sheriff came out moments later, coughing slightly, probably to hide a laugh. He stopped short when he noticed the other boys, namely Stiles, who began fumbling with a magazine and held it in front of his face. The Sheriff sighed, greeting Scott and Micah, before he glanced at the other boy and shook his head. He left down the hallway, not bothering to look at them again. 

Micah gave Scott a questioning look, and Scott told him about the Sheriff being Stiles's father. Micah smirked, amused. 

Moments later, an older man with a balding head came out of the room, "Boys. Come on in." 

Micah followed without a problem, while the other two boys were more hesitant. He sat in a chair next to Stiles and leaned back, crossing a leg over the other one and putting his hands behind his head. 

"Scott McCall," the old guy said, pulling out a small manila folder, "Academically, not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." 

"Mr. Stilinski," he continued, holding up another small folder, "Oh, perfect grades, but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse." 

"Oh, actually, I'm already--"

"Now you, Mr. Simone," the old man scoffed, opening a thick folder, full of papers. "Expelled for breaking and entering, expelled from another school for fighting and excessive violence. Not very good grades in anything but Social Studies classes. Oh, but you did and are doing lacrosse." 

Micah shrugged when the other two boys looked at him incredulously. He'd explain later. 

"My grades suck because I got a learning disability. Ever heard of dyscalculia?" Micah drawled, sinking lower into his seat. The boys were looking at him again. 

The man stared at him for a moment. Then, he turned to Scott, "Hold on. McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter." 

Ah. That's why they were so nervous. But why be nervous of an old man? He was going to have to do some digging to figure it out. 

"We were dating, but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other--at all." Scott fumbled over his words, fidgeting in the seat. 

Micah blinked. For someone who was in a secret relationship (of course he knew; Scott and Allison were anything but subtle), Scott sure was bad at lying. 

"Relax, Scott. You look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth," the old man grinned. 

Micah decided that he didn't like the man's grin. It was sinister; it reminded him of Luke when he was possessed by Kronos. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, but he was brought back to the events of the war. Beckendorf--if only he'd done what Percy asked him to, maybe he wouldn't be gone. They'd lost so many people in the war. Beckendorf, Luke, Serena, Castor. Micah closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The rage inside him was almost spilling over the top; he had to control it. He clenched his fists, ignoring the eyes he felt on him. 

"Micah," Scott said loudly, cutting off the other boy's train of thought. "Let's go." 

Micah nodded and stood, not daring to glance back into the room at the man he knew was staring at him. 

"What was that about?" Stiles asked once they were down the hall. 

"I lost myself in some thoughts. Don't worry 'bout it," Micah mumbled. "We get detention?" 

"No," Stiles rolled his eyes. He glared at Scott, "I got detention."

Micah smirked a little bit, watching the two of them bicker as they walked down the hallway. Maybe--maybe, even if he couldn't stop it from happening to those he lost, he could stop it from happening to the new friends he'd made in Beacon Hills. 

He was shook from his thoughts yet again when they dropped Stiles off at the room for detention and Scott suddenly took off. Micah's eyes widened, and he ran after the other boy, mentally thanking Jiro for making him do a ton of cardio rather than just weightlifting. 

"Scott!" he called, stopping when he noticed Scott at the front of the school, locking eyes with Isaac, who was being taken away in the back of a police car. 

Immediately after the police car drove away, a black car pulled up. A man wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses was driving, and he looked at Scott through the top of the sunglasses. 

"Get in," he ordered. 

"Are you serious?!" Scott protested. "You did that, that's your fault!"

"I know that. Now get in the car, and help me." 

"No, I've got a better idea! I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." 

The moon? Right, it was a full moon. So that meant...

"Not when they do a real search of the house," the man in the sunglasses argued. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

After a moment of hesitation, Scott got into the car with the mystery man, who seemed to suddenly notice Micah. 

"Scott, your friend--"

"Oh! Micah!" 

Micah shook his head in disbelief. 

"Just get in!" the guy in the sunglasses snapped. 

Micah rolled his eyes and got into the back after Scott moved to let him in. He would have challenged the other guy, but he didn't know anything about him; he could be dangerous. Micah did make sure he knew the way back to the school, though. 

They pulled up to a house in town and Scott let Micah out of the backseat. 

"You can't... please don't tell Jiro or Avalone about this." 

Micah looked up at the other boy, who looked almost desperate. 

"We're not gonna hurt ya', don't worry. Also, learn to be quieter when you're talking about being a werewolf, yeah?" Micah patted Scott's cheek twice before following the older guy, whose name he learned was Derek, into the house. Scott appeared in the doorway a moment after Micah walked through it. 

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott questioned, moving the flashlight he was holding over the living room. 

"I don't know yet," Derek said. 

"Whoever it was, they probably had a reason. I mean, who decorates like this?" Micah pondered, making a disgusted noise at the expired food and glass scattered on the kitchen floor. 

'Almost smells as bad as Tyson did after not showering for a month,' he thought.

Scott ignored Micah, instead asking, "Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

Derek paused with his mouth open for a second, before: "Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your... sense of smell."

He exaggerated the last words.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today," Scott realized. 

"Uh, lacrosse thing? Is that why you were tackling us? I shoulda taken you down while I had the chance!" Micah groaned, folding his arms across his chest with a pout. "And ew, gross, don't ever sniff me again." 

"I was trying to figure out who the other werewolf was!" Scott defended. "Plus, you smell weird. Like--" 

"Alright," Derek hushed him, opening a door that led to a basement. "You wanna learn? Let's start now." 

"What's down there?" 

"Probably dead bodies," Micah interjected. 

Derek glared at him, surprised when he glared back. He blinked, then crossed his arms and continued, "Motive."

"Cryptic bastard," Micah mumbled, ignoring Derek's pointed look. 

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked. 

"Follow your senses," Derek said. 

'My senses are telling me to get the hell out of here. It's dark down there... Ya' know, Mrs. O'Leary likes dark places. I wonder if she's secretly down there,' Micah thought, daydreaming about seeing the ginormous hellhound again. He shook himself from that train of thought. Mrs. O'Leary was with Tyson, searching for Percy. 

Micah leaned against the doorway. He'd missed some of their conversation, but Scott was now in the basement, looking around. 

Derek followed him a minute later, and Micah went down the stairs after him. Micah watched him scare Scott with the flashlight and smirked a little bit. He used to do the same thing in his cabin, to scare... 

He shook his head and glanced into the freezer Scott had opened, his eyes growing wide at the claw marks decorating the inside of it. He clenched his fist in disgust, looking away. He was grateful that his parents were good to him. 

"This is why he said yes to you," Scott realized. 

"Everyone wants power," Derek said. Micah flinched. Luke...

"Yeah, well, power ain't the greatest thing in the world," Micah muttered angrily, his words falling quieter towards the end of the sentence. 

"Micah...? Are you alright?" Scott moved closer to the shorter boy, hesitating before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm fine," Micah could feel the glamour he had over his eyes beginning to fade, and he took a deep breath in to stabilize himself. Scott and Derek looked at each other. 

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves," Scott told Derek. His hand was still on Micah's shoulder, subconsciously providing comfort. 

"I can if they're willing." 

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents?" Micah's head snapped up at the familiar last name. "About being hunted?"

He put his head back down. It made sense. If there were werewolves, there were werewolf hunters as well. He supposed that he'd have to keep his friends safe from them, too. He just couldn't handle losing another person who was dear to him. He'd lost so much already, and he couldn't even see his father. He was so angry about the situation everyone was in, but he had to calm himself. Scott and Derek didn't need to know about him or the other demigods just yet. 

Even though his resolve to keep his friends safe was high, Micah couldn't help but be at least a little freaked out at the claws growing from Scott's hand when the full moon began to affect him. 

Micah and Derek left Isaac's house minutes later, leaving Scott in the basement. Because the moon was bothering him, they decided to go without him. 

"You're different," Derek said. 

"How so?" Micah mused, running his finger along the door of the car. 

"You're always in pain, yet you put up a facade. Why?" 

Micah shrugged, "It ain't easy bein' short. I gotta assert my dominance somehow."

"You know what I mean. You've seen things, things nobody here can say they've ever even heard of. Yet you act like nothing's ever happened to you."

"You get used to it, I guess." 

"Used to what?" 

"The weight of the world bein' on your shoulders." 

Derek looked at him. He looked like he was about to say something, but Stiles was knocking on the window impatiently. He led them to his jeep, and Micah got into the back. Derek sat up front. 

"Why's he here?" 

"He knows," Derek said. 

Stiles sputtered out something intelligible. Micah raised two fingers at him when Stiles turned to look at him. 

"A-and you're just okay with him knowing? He could be plotting against us, or-or working with Gerard!" 

"Oi!" Micah glared at Stiles. "I'd never work with that old geezer. Reminds me too much of someone who almost made me lose everything." 

"And what could that have been, huh? You got some powers we don't know about that this person almost made you lose?" Stiles sneered. 

Micah gritted his teeth, "He reminds me of the bastard who caused my brother and my friends to die. Happy now?" 

Stiles went quiet until they pulled up to the police station. His guilty look changed. His mouth dropped open when he saw the woman at the front desk, and he took a breath in. 

"Okay," Stiles said, "now the keys to every cell are in a password-protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." 

"I'll distract her," Derek told him. He moved to leave the jeep when Stiles put his hand on Derek's arm, pulling him back. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you?" Stiles protested. "You're not going in there." 

Derek looked between Stiles's face and his arm with his eyebrows raised. 

"I'm taking my hand off." 

"I was exonerated," Derek replied. He looked back at Micah, who was raising an eyebrow, before bringing his eyes back to Stiles. 

"You're still a person of interest." 

"An innocent person." 

"An--you?" Stiles laughed, "Yeah, right! Okay, fine. What's your plan?" 

"To distract her." 

"Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face?" Stiles made a noise that was probably meant to imitate how he'd sound doing just that. 

Derek laughed with no humor, "By talking to her."

"Okay, alright, give me a sample. What're you gonna open with?"

Derek breathed in. Micah was starting to doubt his plan. 

Stiles nodded, raising his eyebrows. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

Derek nodded, "Thinking 'bout punching you in the face."

Micah laughed from the backseat, "You and me both." 

Stiles looked disturbed. In the end, they went with Derek's plan. He sauntered into the station. 

Micah couldn't see what was happening, but he heard the receptionist stall in her sentence upon greeting the older guy. He couldn't blame her; Derek was good-looking. 

Micah saw Stiles shake his head when Derek began speaking. His tone of voice sounded different than any other time Micah had heard him speak. As Derek continued, Stiles slowly walked into the room, motioning for Micah to follow him. Micah rolled his eyes at Stiles's awkward gait and walked behind him casually, running when Stiles started to sprint down the hall. 

Stiles led him into his dad's office and punched in the code. He pulled the top off of the lockbox and looked inside. Both boys stopped when they noticed that there were no keys in it. 

"Shit," Micah mumbled. Stiles's head jerked up at the sound of jingling keys, and he grabbed Micah's wrist to pull him along towards it. 

They rounded a corner and came across a man in a police uniform. Micah glanced at the man, immediately noticing the broken arrow sticking out of his leg. 

"Oh, uh," Stiles said awkwardly, his grip on Micah's wrist tightening. "Just looking, um--"

Stiles caught sight of the arrow as well, though he wasn't as discrete about it and the man noticed. 

"Ah, sh--" Stiles tried to run. He still hadn't let go of Micah's wrist, though, so the man caught his shirt and pulled him back. Stiles's grip slipped.

Micah grunted when his back hit the man's chest. He reached for the knife he had stashed in his waistband and stabbed up into the fake police officer's side. He barely made a sound, continuing to drag Micah back, towards the cells. Micah couldn't see Stiles, and he began to worry. He was relieved when he heard the fire alarm sounding, just as he was pulled into the room with the cells. He noticed there that the man was holding a syringe, and he reached up and gripped the man's hand, twisting it towards him. He ignored the crunch and the groan and the way the man was fighting back, forcing him to drop the syringe. He jumped away when the man dropped him. The faux police officer wasn't anywhere near done, it seemed, because he picked up the syringe and started making his way back towards Micah. 

Stiles had made it into the room by then, and he pulled Micah back when Isaac, with his face looking more like that of a wolf, began fighting the man in the police uniform. Micah was holding onto Stiles's arm when Isaac broke the man's wrist, causing him to drop the syringe yet again, and Derek stepped on it. Isaac and Derek met eyes, before Isaac noticed the boys on the ground and growled. Before he could lunge at them, Derek stood in front of them and growled, loud. Isaac curled himself into a ball, holding his arm over his head. When he looked back up, his face was normal again. 

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked. 

Derek turned around, "I'm the alpha." 

It was quiet for a few minutes, before Micah burst out laughing, "That was the cheesiest line I've ever heard!" 

He stood up, wiping away imaginary tears. Derek glared at him, and he winked up at the older guy. Derek rolled his eyes and collected his beta, leaving the room. Stiles stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Listen," he started. Micah raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I just..."

"It's cool," Micah said. "You didn't know. Just know that I, as well as Jiro and Avalone, have seen too much shit to turn on those we consider friends, even if we barely know you guys. We've seen things you couldn't even begin to imagine, felt things you couldn't even begin to imagine. Have some trust in us, and we won't ever let you down." 

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, when the fire alarm turned off and his father rounded the corner into the room. He looked from the boys, to the body on the floor, his brow furrowed. He raised his brows and looked at Stiles exasperatedly. 

"Uh, he did it," Stiles pointed at the man on the floor.


	4. Ice Pick

Micah was sitting on the floor. He'd just finished telling the other demigods (and Chiron, who they were Iris Messaging) about the werewolves. To nobody's surprise, Chiron already knew they existed. 

"They don't know about us, right?" Avalone questioned. 

"No. I didn't tell them, but we should. If we're gonna be helping them, we might as well tell them who we are. They have a right to know." 

Even Chiron agreed to that, but he warned them to be careful. With that, he left to help Clarisse with something. 

"So," Micah started, "Wanna spar?" 

Jiro and Avalone looked at each other, grins slowly appearing on their faces. The three went down to the basement. 

An hour later, Micah was standing above the other two demigods with his arms crossed. 

"Put up more of a fight," he whined. 

"It's not our fault that you'd go out and pick fights with the Ares cabin," Avalone groaned. "You built up an endurance." 

Micah shrugged, "Had to somehow. Chiron wasn't letting me go on any quests, at least 'til Percy showed up. Plus, Annabeth never wanted to spar with me, but Clarisse was always down. Not my fault that her siblings thought we were actually fighting and decided to join in."

It was like clockwork, too. Every time Micah would ask Clarisse to spar, her siblings would come get a piece of the action. Eventually, Micah could take down the entire cabin, which was a feat in and of itself. Some of the people in that cabin made cheap shots, not to mention that they were the children of the literal war god. 

Micah helped up the other two, before going upstairs to shower. He knew hoping for someone to give him a fight would be a bad idea, but it didn't stop him from doing so. He was bored. 

All too soon, his wish came true. 

The next morning, Micah stretched in his bed. Jiro was still asleep in the bed next to his, so he was quiet as he got ready. He brushed his hair and his teeth. He had decided to actually put effort into his appearance that day, so he put some gel in his hair to keep it in place. He snapped his fingers, and the glamour for his eyes (taught to him by none other than Avalone) was hiding his natural color. 

When he left the bathroom, Jiro was already awake, blinking at the sunlight that streamed in through the gaps in their curtains. He sat up, the blanket bunching up around his waist. 

"Your turn," Micah told him. He nodded, and they switched rooms. 

Micah went into the closet and grabbed out his clothes: a tight, dark blue T-shirt with flowers printed on it. He put on a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of boots, as well as a light grey sweater. He made sure his necklace was on correctly, before leaving the room. 

Downstairs, Avalone was somehow the first one in the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and a loose white T-shirt. She had a black sweater on, and her hair was pinned back from her face. She was wearing a few necklaces, which jingled together when she flipped the tortilla in the pan. 

"Breakfast burrito?" she offered. 

"I never turn down food," Micah said, pulling a plate with a burrito towards himself. 

Jiro came down a few minutes later, donning his usual all-black attire, and took a seat next to Micah. They ate together, mostly in silence, before leaving for school. Micah drove them yet again, with Jiro in the passenger seat again. Micah had a feeling that day would be very interesting. 

Turns out, he was right; they were going to be climbing a rock wall for gym. He was standing down in the crowd with Jiro, Avalone, and Stiles, watching Allison and Scott climb. He couldn't hear what Scott was telling Allison, but he could feel the both of them lying to each other. It was one of the powers he got from his dad: the power to tell when people were lying. It felt like a nudging in the back of his mind, telling him that someone was not telling the truth. He could feel it every day, especially at the high school. 

Micah watched with exasperation as Scott and Allison began flirting with each other, tempted to yell at them to hurry up. He barked out a laugh when Allison kicked Scott's foot out from under him, causing him to fall down the wall. 

Coach laughed and squatted next to him on the mat, "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Alright, next two. Simone, Jiro, let's go. The wall." 

Micah jumped up and down excitedly, running towards the wall. Finstock went to stop him, but he held up a hand, "I got this, Coach." 

Jiro shook his head, but he also went up to the wall without the safety gear. Coach sighed, but he blew his whistle, and Micah jumped as high as he could, getting up to almost half of the wall. He climbed quickly, but he made sure to do it carefully so he wouldn't fall. In mere seconds, he was done. He looked down, thinking to himself, before shrugging and letting go. A gasp sounded through the crowd, but he ignored it. He landed with his knees bent, casually looking around as Jiro landed next to him. 

Micah went over to Scott, who was looking at him incredulously. 

"How-" he started. 

"I went to a camp every summer, starting from when I was a baby. There was a climbing wall there that was a lot more dangerous than this thing, so you can say I got used to it. I'm actually kinda disappointed in this one." 

"Wow. Is that how you guys know each other?" Scott asked. He seemed to have forgotten that Micah mentioned going to school with the other demigods. 

"Nah. I mean, I met Avalone there, but Jiro and I went to school together. We've been friends since," Micah turned to Jiro, watching him for a second, "about first grade."

Scott nodded his head, and they all turned to watch Stiles go up the wall with a girl named Erica. Stiles went up and came back down fairly quickly, but Erica was stalled near the bottom. Concerned, Micah moved closer to the wall. He was even more worried when he noticed she was crying. She started to hyperventilate and broke into sobs. The rest of the class, including the coach, crowded the bottom of the wall. 

"Erica," Coach called. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia said. She had her arms crossed. Micah turned and glared at her. 

"Erica," Coach tried again. Micah turned back to look at the blonde on the wall. 

"I'm fine," she gasped. Micah felt the lie, and his eyes narrowed. 

Allison chimed in, "Coach, maybe it's not safe; you know she's epileptic." 

"W-why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" Finstock stuttered. 

Micah rolled his eyes and spoke up, "Erica." 

The coach shut his mouth, stepping back a little bit. 

"What?" the girl asked, still clutching onto the wall. 

"You're okay. Believe me, I know how it feels to be afraid of being up so high on a climbing wall, but you're fine. 'Sides, I'm right here, a'ight? I'm not gonna let nothing happen to you. I'm gonna put my hands on your waist, okay? Just to help you down, promise. Is that okay with you?" 

She nodded shakily, so Micah put his hands on her waist and gently guided her down. 

"See? You're okay." 

She smiled slightly at him and turned to leave, unhooking herself from the rope. Micah watched her go and cleared his throat when people started laughing. 

"Oi!" he snapped. "Some of you bastards took almost ten minutes to even go up to the wall, so I don't wanna hear none of your laughin'! I hear another person and I'm gonna go around breaking wrists, 'kay?" 

Micah glared into the crowd, making sure everyone knew how serious he was, before storming off into the locker room. In the locker room, he stared down anyone who even dared look his way. He gritted his teeth as he opened his locker, not even looking up when the coach whistled. 

"Listen up!" his voice rang through the room. "Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you, Greenberg; don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number." 

Micah shook his head and pulled his shirt off. Jiro put a hand on his arm and gave him a look, gesturing towards his eyes. Micah blinked and snapped, and Jiro nodded. Micah noticed Scott looking at him weird, and he tilted his head a little when the other boy came his way with Stiles following him. 

"What's up?" 

"I'm glad you said something. I should've, but..." the taller boy trailed off. 

"I get it; it's hard to do anything in that situation. Believe me, I know, but let's just say I've had a lot of training in that area." Micah glanced at Jiro from the corner of his eye. 

Scott nodded, obviously understanding, before turning to his own locker. Micah went back to changing, getting on his jeans and his shirt, when Scott ran out of the room. 

Micah looked at Jiro and went after the other boy. He knew Jiro was following, and they both came across Scott holding a shaking Erica in his arms. Jiro rushed forward, taking charge. 

He pulled off his shirt and put it on the ground near her head, "Lay her on her side. Put her head on the shirt." 

Micah knelt in front of the girl. He moved her hair out of her face when Allison came forward and asked Scott how he knew she was having a seizure. 

"I just felt it," he said, but it sounded like his mind wasn't all there. He was watching Jiro, who was taking Erica's pulse. It didn't take Micah long to realize that he was staring at the large scars on Jiro's torso. 

Well, that would be a problem. 

And he was right. The next day, at lunch, when Stiles went over to Boyd's table, Scott turned to Jiro. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when Micah interrupted. 

"Scott, what exactly is happening with Derek and Isaac? You can't say you don't know, because it's pretty damn obvious you do." 

Scott looked between the boys. Micah waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "I already told him. And Ava..." 

Micah stopped. He realized that Avalone wasn't with them. He raised an eyebrow at Jiro, who shrugged. She was probably with Allison, then. 

"Anyways, what's the deal?" 

Scott sighed, "Derek's the Alpha, which means he can turn people into werewolves. Alphas are also stronger when they have a pack, so I think he's been on the lookout for some Betas. Isaac was his first." 

Micah nodded and leaned forward. He put his chin in his hand. "So, where are you and Stiles and all them going tonight? That's why Stiles went to get keys from Boyd, is it not?" 

Scott's eyes lit up slightly, "We're going to the ice rink, if you guys want to join. Avalone, too." 

It was Jiro who spoke this time, "Sure. We'd love to." 

Stiles got back at that point, slamming a set of keys down next to Micah, who glared at him. He recoiled, but spoke, "Got 'em. Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" 

Micah barely registered his words when he noticed a girl walk through the doors of the cafeteria. He raised an eyebrow at her when she made her way over to a table and stole an apple from some guy's lunch. Micah whistled at her and winked when she smirked over in his direction, ignoring the look he got from Lydia, who had made her way over to them.

She slammed her hands on the table, "What--the holy hell--is that?" 

"It's Erica," Scott said at the same time as Micah said, "It's hot." 

They gave him a look, and he shrugged, "I got eyes, man." 

Micah met her eyes again when she turned to walk out of the room. He knew they'd never be a thing, but it didn't bother him. She was hot, sure, but she wasn't his type. And she wasn't his, he could tell just from the feeling he got when she smirked at him. She was "lying," or putting up a facade--joking, even--with him, but they wouldn't get any further than that. 

Micah and Jiro jumped up to follow the other boys, who went after Erica. They got to the front a little later than the werewolf and his best friend, but they still saw Erica with Derek Hale. 

"Derek, I presume," Jiro said, crossing his arms. The other two boys jumped and looked at each other. 

Later that night, Jiro pulled up to a large building. Micah and Jiro were the only ones in the car, as Avalone had gone with Allison and Lydia to the ice rink. Micah hopped out quickly. As much as he loved Jiro and had been friends with him for years, he had to admit that the guy was insanely quiet, sometimes even too quiet for comfort. That car ride, he was definitely in no mood to talk. Micah wondered if he did anything to make the other boy angry, but he drew a blank. 

Micah knew Jiro was following him into the rink, but he didn't look back; he was too excited to go skating. He hadn't done that since he and the other demigods arrived in Beacon Hills. He and Jiro were a little late, so he just opened the doors and walked right in. 

Stiles and Lydia were up in the bleachers with Avalone sitting a row below them, wearing an orange sweater. Scott and Allison were a few feet away from her. She looked horribly exasperated, and when Micah and Jiro finally got there, she patted the bench next to herself desperately. Micah and Jiro were still lacing up their skates as everyone else got onto the ice, and Micah laughed when Scott immediately fell. Avalone was down next to Stiles, watching Lydia show off her skills on the ice. Micah had to admit that she was good, but both he and Jiro had been getting lessons since they were about eight years old. He went to stand up, but Jiro put a hand on his wrist. 

"Your shoe isn't tied right; sit back down." 

Micah frowned, but did as he said. Jiro pulled Micah's leg up into his lap and began fixing his laces. Micah saw what he meant; he missed a few loops when he was tying them. 

"Thank you," Micah told him. The other boy nodded, his brows furrowed in concentration. "You mad at me?" 

Jiro blinked and looked up. His amber eyes met the glamoured blue ones of Micah, who let the disguise fall for a second, and he shook his head. "No." 

He was telling the truth, so why didn't Micah believe him? 

Jiro finished tying Micah's shoe and patted it before standing and helping the shorter boy off his seat. Micah held onto his arm as they went down the stairs and towards the ice, not wanting to fall. He saw Avalone begin to skate literal circles around Stiles and messing with Lydia by tapping her shoulder and skating away. They started chasing each other as Allison slowly taught Scott how to move. 

When Micah finally set foot on the ice, it was like he was home. He loved to skate, the cold air blowing behind him and the world seeming to slow down. He let go of Jiro's arm and began to move, his body going without the active consent of his mind, his feet sliding across the ice, only stopping when he jumped and span in the air. 

He kept going, letting out his frustrations and letting go of his worries. He moved faster, more intense, but he didn't stop. He didn't become unstable. Instead, he felt himself become calmer. The world seemed to disappear and didn't reappear until he stopped moving. 

"Dude," Stiles said, knocking Micah from his concentration. "When the hell did you learn how to do that?" 

"Jiro and I have been skating since we were young. Jiro didn't like it too much, but I kept at it and went into some competitions. That was probably one of the choreographies from one of them." 

He noticed, then, that everyone was staring at him, Jiro's stare seeming to be the most intense. 

"That was my choreography, the one you made when we entered the competition together," Jiro spoke, his voice echoing almost too loudly. 

Micah just nodded. It didn't surprise him that Jiro remembered, nor that it was the one he made for Jiro. To that day, that choreography was still one of Micah's favorite ones. Maybe it was even his way of subconsciously apologizing to the other boy. 

Jiro nodded at him, and the two boys began to skate together, this time just for fun. Micah was laughing at Jiro when he fell over, when Lydia started screaming. They looked at each other before skating over to where she and Stiles (who was trying to calm her down) were. She kept screaming before bursting into sobs. Avalone, who was over on the other side of the rink, skated over and crouched down with a concerned look on her face. Micah grabbed one of Lydia's wrists and met her eyes. He could feel something connected to her mind, almost like a rope around it, and he knew it was something bad. He started to sever the connection, but Scott touched his shoulder and snapped him out of it. She also snapped out of her fit. 

Micah sighed and got up, "I was checking her pulse, dude. Calm down." 

Micah got up and left the rink, leaving Jiro, Allison, and Avalone to comfort the redhead while he got his regular shoes on. Scott and Stiles also went over near the bleachers and began talking in low voices. Micah turned his head towards them slightly, trying to hear. 

All he caught a part of was, "--purple eyes."

He told the other demigods about this, of course, and they warned him to be careful. They were going to have to let it slip to Scott and his friends that they were, in fact, children of Greek gods, but they didn't want to have to do that just yet. 

So Micah made sure his glamour was extra strong the next day. He held it strong, when people pissed him off in his morning classes, and even as someone tried to cut him in line during lunch. 

He sat at his usual table with Scott, Stiles, and the other demigods, grumbling to himself about how annoying the day had been. He noticed Allison get up and narrowly avoid Stiles, and he raised an eyebrow. 

"Scott, do you see that?" Stiles asked, loud enough for Micah to hear on the other side of the table. 

"What? It's an empty table." 

Micah turned to look too, realizing what Stiles was getting at. "Oi, that's Boyd's table, is it not?" 

Scott's face lit up when he also came to the same conclusion, and he and Stiles left the cafeteria. Micah went after them, leaving his lunch behind, and Jiro followed him. 

Scott and Stiles began to talk, but Jiro didn't seem to care. He turned to Micah and spoke quietly, "Avalone's cleaning up and going with Allison." 

Micah nodded, "We'd better IM Chiron tonight to see if he can send us more materials, because we're definitely going to need them."

"I'm already running out of arrows, just from training alone." 

Micah grimaced, "Sorry." 

Jiro shrugged, and the two of them tuned into Stiles and Scott's conversation. 

"--this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible." Scott was saying. 

"Alright, I'm with 'ya," Stiles sighed, throwing out an arm, "and I also gotta say, this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you." 

"Shut up." 

"No, seriously. Do you wanna start making out for a sec?" Stiles stuttered a little when Scott pushed him forward. "Just to see how it feels!" 

"I'll take one for the team," Micah smirked. Scott and Stiles both turned to him with wide eyes, Stiles going very pink very fast. Jiro sighed and grabbed Micah's arm, dragging him away. Micah pouted. 

"We're going to go get some things so we can help you guys out." Stiles went to open his mouth, but Jiro stopped and held up his other hand. "We'll tell you soon enough, don't worry." 

Jiro continued to pull the shorter boy down the hall and out to the car. Micah watched him carefully. He'd known Jiro long enough to understand how he was feeling, even though the boy normally held a neutral expression. Right now, his lips were just slightly pressed against each other and his eyes were barely narrowed. He was tense.

Well then.


End file.
